


The Sickly Survivor

by alrangerz



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Just Adiris as a survivor, Literally nothing, Vomiting, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: What would The Plague be like as a survivor?





	The Sickly Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the DBD Amino's monthly challenge. Role Swapping

Her breathing was labored, shallow, as she tried her best to escape the killer’s immediate line of sight behind a wall that was part of what is called a “jungle gym” to many of the survivors.

It wasn’t easy being one of the tallest survivors. Crouching was difficult, her head always poked out from behind the barrels and rocks, and her wide stature often made her more visible to the killer.

Adiris’ smokey grey eyes frantically searched the area for anything to increase her chances of survival, but all her eyes laid upon was a dull totem tucked in a corner, and broken pallet pieces on the ground. Her heartbeat became louder in her ears, a warning that the killer was getting closer, bound to find her hiding behind. She silently damned herself for putting on her red and gold beaded crop top. It didn’t help that her ankle-length skirt was the same magma red, embroidered with the same golden beads. Of course, she’d be found. Anyone would with that outfit, she quietly whispered to herself.

The heartbeat suddenly stopped, which concerned her greatly.

_Tinkerer? Couldn’t be… This isn’t some Hillbilly trial…_

Her questions were answered when she heard the distant screams of someone being hooked. It relieved her, but it also meant there was a possibility the killer could sense her aura from across the farm for the next few moments. Her next idea was to just run and hope she wouldn’t get caught again along the way.

The trial lasted longer than any of them thought, but that was only because the killer was granted with what they called “Dying Light.” Once the killer sacrifices the survivor they’re “obsessed” with, the remaining survivors are penalized; their healing and repair progress for generators was slowed by a tremendous percentage. On top of that, they were penalized by their fear of death, or thanatophobia.

Adiris cursed to herself as she wrapped bandages around her wounds. It was taking way longer than she had anticipated when she first took coverage behind a rock in a corner.

Her panic began to arise when that familiar beating reached her ears.

The killer was nearby...

Then it stopped…

That damned red stain caught her eye right at the last second before she felt that stinging pain. The sensation was accompanied by a few cracks that resounded from her spine.

A new chase was unraveling within the realm, and Adiris cursed to herself the entire time she ran. She could feel the blood dripping between her fingers as she held her side. She wasn’t dead just yet, but this killer had tunneled the obsession until their last breath.

What makes me any different?

Nothing made her different, for when she was rescued from the hook, that monster came right back, but she had something just for him.

Laurie had taught her about escaping the killer’s grasp by stabbing them, but that was too predictable, so she changed it up.

Before Adiris’ time within the realms, she was the high priestess of an ancient Babylonian city. She was respected by many, even those who despised the priests before. Sometimes she just wanted to abandon her duties and have time alone to herself, so she faked being sick more often than not. When questioned, she’d find a way to make herself sick to her stomach just to prove a point.

Now that she was in the Entity’s hands, she didn’t have any duties to attend to, so her little magic trick went unused for some time.

After she spoke with Laurie, she felt that familiar feeling of deviousness. It was time for her old habits to return.

When the killer finally caught her, she instantly began sifting through anything and everything her brain could think that would make her feel nauseous. The moment she was lifted from the ground she felt herself get lightheaded, and out came everything she’d been holding in.

The killer made a sound of disgust when they felt the vomit land all over them, and immediately dropped Adiris from their shoulder. She smirked to herself and made a beeline for the nearest exit gate.

The last generator had been finished.

They were all free to escape and settle down until their next trial.

Adiris couldn’t help but taunt the killer at the exit gate right before left, and she felt proud of herself. She’d finally found a way to escape on her own, and she couldn’t wait to use it again.

_I should call that one Divine Interruption._


End file.
